Just Business
by mrsoriginal87
Summary: Niklaus Mikalson (still the original hybrid) is a wealthy business man. Caroline Forbes is a wealthy business tycoon as well but is a reminder that things are not always what they seem. What happens when the two come crashing together? Bit of TVD bit of 50 shades...just a nice little combo of it all! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

******I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES CHARACTERS OR SCENERIOS JUST MY OWN STUFF ;)*****

~~~~SO I WAS BORED ONE NIGHT AND HAD A RANDOM IDEA BIT OF A 50 SHADES VIBE TO TVD CHARACTERS CERTAIN CHRISTIAN GREY QUALITIES IN KLAUS AHHH IF ONLY LOL... AU BUUUUT NOT AH. :) HERE IT IS. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE~~~~~~

**CHAPTER 1: THE HUNTER MEETS THE HUNTRESS**

Niklaus Mikalson sat at his massive oak desk staring out the window into the crisp morning air. He had a stack of papers on his desk he had yet to touch, but hey he was the CEO so it didn't matter much how fast he got things done. Mikalson Enterprise was a booming business and took Niklaus' mega fortune even higher. As usual he was the first one in the office opting to go in a few hours early to try and get a head start on his work which was proving unsuccessful. He was hungry and hadn't fed in a few days because of how hectic his life style was, not that he didn't have the chance but blood bags weren't really his thing. Since the world was no longer ignorant to supernatural life he could truly live freely now. Vampires, witches and werewolves were everywhere now, in the papers, movies, TV. Niklaus wasn't like the normal supernatural, he was a mixture of them. He was one of the original vampires, first vampires ever and also werewolf. He was THE hyrbid, there were no others like him in the world which is probably why he was a powerful as he is not only in business but his supernatural life as well, he was their king and he reveled in it. Niklaus' thoughts were interrupted by his assistant prancing in the room.

"Oh i apologize Mr. Mikalson i wasn't aware you were already in"the timid baby vampire said, Niklaus had the habit of turning his assistants for his food source. He liked to drink from vampires, something about the power in their blood was better.

"I see this Annabelle"Niklaus said standing up and flashing to her, she shook a little with fear. Everyone was intimidated by him, some more than others...kind of like Annabelle for she knew what was going to happen.

"Can i get you anything?"She asked in a hushed voice not making eye contact with him

"Yes darling"Niklaus said with an evil smirk "Breakfast"he sunk his fangs roughly into her neck and began draining her until she was nothing more than a corpse. Sure she would be waking up shortly but she would have to relive this over and over as long as she worked for Niklaus.

Niklaus took in a deep breath and sign in contentment, he took out his handkerchief and wiped the blood from the corner of him mouth before stepping around his assistant's temporarily dead body and out of the office. Niklaus was meeting with a potential client for lunch at a very exclusive new restaurant and was almost late. He quickly made his way out of the office building and to his waiting car and was off to the meeting. It took fifteen minutes so Niklaus used that time to contact another associate of his, this one more personal. Niklaus had another secret that the media was uneducated on, he had extreme control issues in the bedroom. Well technically in his play room, he never let women into his bedroom. He liked to dominate women in every way shape and form, mostly sexually because he didn't do relationships. Never had, mostly because of his broken home and childhood. He seen his mother and father fight more than laugh until his father finally left, that did it for Niklaus and relationships.

"Hello"A woman's shaky sounding voice answered the number Niklaus dialed

"Melanie i trust you will be over tonight for our appointment "Niklaus purred into the phone more of a request than a question

"Well Niklaus"Melanie started and hesitated a few seconds before speaking again "The thing is, i met someone. I know it violates our contract but i think im in love with him, so i just can't do this anymore"

Niklaus was furious and she knew it because the only thing she heard was his labored breathing, he wasn't a huge fan of not getting his way and nine times out of ten lashed out in the rare occasions that that scenario actually occurred.

"Niklaus I am so sorry, i wish this could have ended differently "Melanie said, Niklaus could hear the tears in her voice, but it didn't matter anymore to him. She just signed her death warrant, and Melanie knew it just as much as Niklaus did.

"So do i"Niklaus said before hanging up as the driver pulled to the front of the restaurant.

Once inside, Niklaus was ever more infuriated that his possible client was late. The only reason that he was even still here because the name behind the client was promising. Forbes was a known name in the big industries, when you seen Forbes you saw wealth. Niklaus knew that his involvement with the Forbes would benefit him greatly, so he chose to order their finest scotch and wait. Five minutes after his drink came the hostess approach him from behind announcing his guest, Niklaus stood turning to the women as the hostess spoke.

"Mr. Mikalson"the hostess said "Ms. Forbes is here"

Behind the hostess stood part of the reason for Niklaus' foul mood and lord was she glorious. She was tall, lean and beautiful, her long blonde hair flowed in loose curls down her back, her figure was complimented by a red designer skirt suite. She wore black stiletto heels and her make up was applied flawlessly. Niklaus was speechless for the first time in a long time, until the blonde finally opened her mouth and shook him from whatever daze he was in.

"Mr. Mikalson i hope you weren't kept waiting long"The gorgeous blonde said smiling as she confidently held out her hand "Im Caroline. Caroline Forbes."

Niklaus took her hand still looking deep in her eyes as if he were spelled. Instead of shaking it he reached it up to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "Niklaus, you can call me Nik."

Caroline blushed at the husky tone in his voice as she sat along with him, the waitress bringing a glass of champagne and setting it in front of Caroline. To Niklaus' surprise she pushed it away and grabbed the waitress' arm before she could walk away.

"Thank you but vodka straight up please"She said smiling to the waitress then turning back to Niklaus "Now lets talk business." She smirked at him causing his pants to twitch a bit. But really why wouldn't he be affected by Caroline, she was an amazing force of nature and he knew that from just thirty seconds in her presence. She oozed confidence and there was something different about her than any other woman he had met.

Niklaus Mikalson was for the first time in all of his life...floored.

********WHAT DO YOU THINK? WORTH CONTINUING? PLEASE REVIEW!*******


	2. Chapter 2

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING 50 SHADES OR TVD JUST MY OWN WORDS*****

****

~*~*~*~HELLO EVERYONE! IM GLAD YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER AND AM SO THRILLED YOU WANT MORE, AND BEING THE PEOPLE PLEASER I AM...THATS JUST WHAT I HAVE FOR YOU! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! XO ~*~*~*~

****

*~*~PS. THIS IS REALLY REALLY SHORT SORRY BUT I GOT THE IDEA AND HAD TO SHARE IT LOL NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MUCH LONGER AS LONG AS YOU GUYS STILL WANT IT*~*~*~

****

CHAPTER 2: SOMETHING ABOUT CAROLINE

The next half hour of the business Caroline continued to blow Niklaus' mind, though he would never allow that to show. Niklaus over time became a master of masking his emotions, the business world was a dog eat dog world but Niklaus was still considered a shark. But from what he has seen so far Caroline was a shark herself, she knew exactly what she was talking about and what she wanted and had herself a detailed meticulous plan of how she was going to get it. Just like Niklaus' motto, by any means necessary.

"Now Caroline"Niklaus' accent made it sound like he was almost purring her name "You do realize that we are both almost equally aggressive in our businesses, your family has built an empire to be rivaled. The thing is, I am doing just that with my company. Imagine the possibilities if we were to become one."

"Are you honestly proposing a merger?"Caroline scoffed a little amused by his proposition. "Niklaus..."she began but was cut off.

"Nik"he said sternly

"Excuse me, Nik"Caroline unwillingly corrected herself "Listen, i have done my homework on you"

"I expected you to"Nik butted in rudely, with a cocky smirk.

Caroline cleared her throat before beginning again trying to make a point of not wanting to be interrupted again. "You are a very well of man, but I am as well aware that you are that is not all from your business. Though it is undeniably booming, it isn't what Forbes Inc. is and we both know that. What im wondering in all honesty is if your looking for infinite possibilities or a little guidance"she smirk her own evil smirk, the look almost sending Nik over the edge with want. They were one in the same.

"Oh sweetheart trust me the one thing i do not require or desire is guidance"Nik said back to his cocky demeanor "I find myself much more pleased when i am doing the guiding if you would like to put it that way. I am simply stating that soon enough my business will be in the same mentioning of yours. My business is the closest competitor with you by 29% and that was only forty five minutes ago when i check, i can only imagine how much closer we are this moment."

"You really have so much faith in yourself don't you?"Caroline said with a smile sitting back in her chair and sipping her vodka

"I am confidant in many things Caroline, business just happens to be one of the minor things"Nik said still smirking at her, enjoying how her resolve crumbles just a little bit every time he says something like that.

Niklaus caught himself many times through out their dinner wondering what she was wearing under that tight skirt and top. He knew it wouldn't disappoint, how could anything disappoint with Caroline.

"Well being that i spent more time than i anticipated on this conference i need to be going now"Caroline said standing, Niklaus following her "I will take into consideration what we discussed, my people will contact you with a decision"

"Here"Niklaus said handing her his business card "It has all of my numbers, i much rather a more personal approach in business like this. Feel free to call me if your even interested in a drink."

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr. Mikalson?"Caroline said faking offense

"I don't date Ms. Forbes"Nik said with a dark lustful look in his eyes as he looked her over "I have fun, you should really think about it sometime. I could really open your eyes Caroline"

"First of all, you're a vampire and werewolf. Yes i know that as well"Caroline said with a smirk, she loved calling people out "That right there is a red flag."

"You have something against vampires"Niklaus asked with a humored expression

"Werewolves actually"Caroline said in a matter of fact tone, getting up closer to him so she could whisper in his ear "When something has a bite that is fatal to my kind i don't play well." Caroline felt Niklaus tense up at her comment, she knew then he realized what she was. She leaned her face into his neck and made it look like she was hugging him as she let her fangs drop and nicked his neck licking up the bead of blood that escaped before he healed. "Its a real shame too because you taste wonderful"

Caroline backed up smirking at Niklaus' awe struck expression before putting the card in her purse and setting her own on the table.

"I'll be in touch"She said before turning to leave.

The one thought going through Niklaus' mind in that moment was '_What the fuck just happened_'.

****

***PLEASE REVIEW***


	3. Chapter 3

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD OR 50 SHADES RELATATED JUST MY OWN IDEAS*****

****

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE COMMENTS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW THIS NEXT CHAPTER. AND I AM SO GLAD THAT EVERYONE LIKES THIS CAROLINE, IT IS GOING TO BE FIFTY MEETS MYSTIC FALLS BUT IM SORRY I WASNT A FAR OF ANASTASIA SO CAROLINE IS GOING TO BE JUST LIKE A FEMALE VERSION OF CHRISTIAN, JUST A VAMPIRE. A VERY COCKY ASS KICKING AWESOME VAMP! ENJOY!**

****

CHAPTER 3: THE BEST IS YET TO COME

Caroline Forbes sat in her office two week later, knowing that if she wanted to stay in the respectful business timeframe she would need to give Niklaus an answer to his proposition. Still she was finding herself sitting at her desk flicking his card around her desk and staring at the phone. Sure she could have spoke with him earlier but she decided against returning his phone calls or answering the texts and emails he sent. Niklaus demanded to know why she didn't come forth earlier about her true self, and why was she not answering him. The next messages we about how he was not a patient man and would be making an appearance soon if she continued her childish games. He asked how old she really was because she was acting like a toddler. Niklaus was trying to push all her buttons to get a response but Caroline knew that so she kept her cool some how and let it go.

Another couple of moments later and Caroline's assistant was knocking at her door.

"Come in David"Caroline called looking up from her desk as he entered. Caroline had vampire assistants but for different reasons than Niklaus. Caroline was a wealthy woman and had made enemies in her life so she preferred having employees with keen senses and greater strength than the average human attacker.

"Ms. Forbes, Mr. Mikalson on the phone for you"David said with a knowing tone "Again..."

"Send it through, I'll take it this time"Caroline said, David raised his eye brows in surprise before he nodded and closed the door as he left. A second later the phone beeped and Caroline picked it up, game face already in tact.

"Niklaus"Caroline said in a half pleasant tone

"Nik"he corrected as usual "How are you Caroline, so nice of you to finally stop dodging me"

"I wasnt dodging you, i simply didn't get around to speaking with you"Caroline said with a smirk, Niklaus could hear it through the phone

"So sweetheart"Nik said smoothly into the phone "I was wondering if you would have lunch with me"

"Really? That's the reason you have been calling?"Caroline said not sounding amused, she prepped herself to deny Niklaus' offer and his fight to pursuede her otherwise. She knew of Niklaus and his business methods, though she was in a way impressed, she didn't agree.

"Well i already figured that you weren't going to take my offer so,"Niklaus said in his usual cocky tone "That's when i figured i would move onto the next endeavour"

"And that would be?" Caroline asked dragging the last word out

"You are not stupid Caroline don't play coy with me. You know good and well that i want you"Niklaus said

Caroline sighed, she knew he wanted to fuck her but she wasnt a one night stand kind of girl so she was dreading this conversation almost more than the other, not that she would ever let that show.

"Well im sorry but im don't date werewolves, like i said before."Caroline said "And a gentleman wouldn't make a lady repeat herself especially about matters such as these."

"I told you i don't date Caroline, and i wont bite hard"Niklaus said with a small chuckle

"Well i don't just fuck,"Caroline said then smirked before she spoke again "And i do bite, hard. So if that was all good day Mr. Mikalson" Caroline hung up before he could answer, she was proud of herself also a little disappointed. Sure he was The Hybrid but after one thousand years of life she wondered how good he was between the sheets. But then again there weren't many people who could keep up with her in that department. Caroline rarely liked to make love, she liked to fuck, hard, the rougher the better. Most men were intimidated but it sounded like Niklaus wanted to accept the challenge. Who knows maybe one day she would. For now she was too busy to do anything outside of work.

Before Caroline could move onto her next task he doors were flying open and she heard her assistant yelling apologies to her, when she looked up she saw why. Niklaus Mikalson standing there with his hands behind his back, shooting her his trademark smirk. But something was different, she saw lust and a bit of anger in his eyes, hmm nice combination she thought to herself.

"Its fine"She said flagging her assistant out then looking to Niklaus as she stood "And you! A little rude don't you think?"

"And hanging up on me isn't sweetheart?"Niklaus answered back, damn, got her there.

"Well when you sit there and basically build yourself a sexual harassment law suit people don't really want to associate with that kind of stuff"Caroline said with a smirk

Niklaus walked over to the desk and set his hands on the edge leaning closer to her.

"It's not sexual harassment when the other person likes it"Niklaus purred out to her watching her smirk fall and her eyes cloud a little before she threw her mask back up.

"Sorry Nik but you're not my cup of tea"Caroline said. LIE. They both knew it.

"Please Caroline, you forget im a hybrid, I can smell your arousal when im around you"Nik said with his drop dead sexy smirk

"Can we not talk about stuff like this at my office? My assistants are vampire you know"Caroline said tapping her ear

"Have dinner with me tonight"Nik suggested immediately "My place"

"With your crazy family?"Caroline asked laughing a bit "MInd you, I met your sister before at a charity ball and i actually do enjoy her. But your younger brother i heard rumors, I think i can do without"

"Well i hate to burst your bubble Caroline but i don't live with my family"Niklaus said "I have my own place"

"Well in that case, i"ll be over at nine."Caroline said looking him in the eye "Send me the address on your way out"

"You are so pushy"Niklaus said "Normally that is not a trait i look for in my women. But there is something about you sweet Caroline, i want to bend you over my lap and whip your ass till you can't sit on it"

Caroline hand to push her thighs together at his declaration, before smirking. She wouldn't let him have the upper hand.

"You wouldn't be doing something i don't beg for anyway"Caroline said winking at him, the next second Niklaus was flashed around to Caroline. She felt a gust of wind and her back was against the wall with Nik an inch from her face.

"Your playing with fire here Caroline you know that right"Niklaus said in a voice so husky Caroline's legs began to shake "You will get burnt"

"I heal fast, vampire rememeber"Caroline said taking in his earthy scent, god did she want him

She heard a small growl before he leaned his head into her neck to take in her scent.

"Before you know it you will be ruined for any other man"Niklaus said "I am going to do things to you that you will never forget. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, but one day i am going to ravish you over and over until i have had my fill, and believe me Caroline that does not happen easily"

Caroline smirked in anticipation "Good day Mr. Mikalson"

He looked her in the eye and smiled at the devil in front of him, the most beautiful, most evil creäture he had ever come across in all his years. "See you tonight Caroline"

****

***************PLEASE REVIEW*********************************


	4. Chapter 4

**********I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD OR 50 SHADES RELATED JUST MY OWN STUFF*******

****

~*~*HEY EVERYONE! WOW IM SO GLAD THAT YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING JUST BUSINESS! I HAVE SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT AND AM SO HUMBLED BY ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME, NOW PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW CHAPTER FOUR!*~*~

****

CHAPTER 4: THE DEVIL WEARS PRADA

Caroline stood in front of her wall length mirror, she had already been through a dozen outfits not sure what look she was going for. She tried everything from classy to sexy to just plain slutty, she was in a toss up over the outfit she was in now. It was a midnight blue cocktail dress made by Versace that ended mid-thigh. It fit her curves perfectly from the low cut front to the even lower cut back. She decided she would settle with this one grabbing a pair of silver stilettos. Once her makeup was perfect and every curl in place she grabbed her bag and walked down to her car the entire time considering just backing out, but she knew that if she did that Niklaus would just come to her. Once in her car she put his address into her GPS and wasnt surprised when it said she would be going just outside of the city. It was a half hour drive and didn't help Caroline's internal debate, her thoughts were interrupted by her phone going off. She looked at the car mount seeing Niklaus Mikalson on the caller id. She sighed as she pushed the answer button.

"Hello Niklaus"Caroline said in a less than enthused voice

"Nik"he corrected, Caroline could tell he was getting more and more irritated by her constant formality with him, but she still did it out of spite. "Are you still coming love"

"Well you neglected to tell me you lived out in the middle of freaking no where so i am running a bit late"Caroline said with a smirk on her face

"I hope it's no imposition sweetheart, if you'd like pull over and i will come escort you"Nik said with a chuckle

"I am not a child Niklaus so don't treat me like one"Caroline said "I will be there shortly"she pushed the end call button before he could respond, smirking because she knew it would irritate him. Caroline couldn't help herself, she found Niklaus even more sexy when he was angry.

A little while later she was pulling into Niklaus' driveway slower than she should have. She begrudgingly pulled next to his Lamborghini and shut off her car, getting out and staring at the massive house in front of her. Caroline thought maybe he was lying about living with his family, this place was far too large for one man alone. Before Caroline could even make it to the door Niklaus was pulling it open with a naughty smirk on his face.

"You know i hate it when you hang up on me"Niklaus said still wearing his sexy smirk"But i am glad to see you have arrived safely, there are dangerous people out there"

"Please"Caroline said with a sexy smile "I highly doubt that there is anything more dangerous than you and i out there" Caroline was so close she could feel heat pouring off him.

"Would you like to come in sweetheart or are you going to stand out here tempting me all night?"Niklaus asked brushing a piece of hair behind Caroline's ear.

"I need a drink"she said walking past him into his home. Anyone else Niklaus would have ripped to shreds already, she was arrogant and disrespectful to him any chance she could get but god did he find it so refreshing. She wasnt afraid of him at all, he actually realized she gets turned on by his anger. She was as fucked as he was.

Caroline walked up to his mini bar and poured herself a glass of vodka, Niklaus a glass of scotch, she smiled as she turned around to walk over and hand it to him. On the way she noticed just how good he looked in his Prada dress shirt and dark pants, shoes undoubtably Prada as well. Niklaus knew how to dress, it was most likely part of his predator charm to draw his victims in both business wise and personal. Niklaus reached out and took the tumbler with a nod and smile sipping its contents. Caroline spent a few moments taking in the regal beauty that was his home, he had antiques from god only knows when and more modern things mixed through his home. She noticed beautiful paintings lined all over the walls, she was surprised upon reading the signature on one and finding out that Niklaus himself painted them. The man had multiple layers of fucked up shit going on but still had some humanity in him, who would have thought.

"I hope you are hungry love i have prepared a very tasty meal for us"Niklaus said motioning for Caroline to sit with him on a small couch, she did immediately regretting it because of the close proximity.

"You cook?"Caroline said surprised, Niklaus laughing at Caroline's expression

"I do"Niklaus said "You would be amazed by the things i can do after over a thousand years of existence."

Caroline didn't miss the hidden innuendo in there, and hated that it turned her on imagining what he could do to her.

"You alright sweetheart, you look a bit flushed"Niklaus said smirking, knowing good and well he was the reason

"I'm fine"Caroline said slamming back the rest of her drink "Look i know what you're doing. Stop it. I'm not going to throw myself at you because i know what kind of person you are. You may think you know who i am, but seriously you don't have a clue. I don't do one night stands and that's all you want out of me."

"That's not true Caroline. I said i don't do relationships, i would want to continue to see you just not in a platonic way"Niklaus said

"So what you're saying is you want me to be your friend with benefits?"Caroline asked seeming a little offended

"Does that really seem so bad?"He asked scooting closer to her so that his body was touching hers. He slowly ran his fingers up her leg as he leaned his head into her neck placing a light kiss on her neck before grazing his human teeth along the same spot, Caroline gasped at the pleasure that she felt from his touch alone. This was bad for business. "We could really have a lot of fun together. And did i mention how stunning you look tonight"

"No you didnt"Caroline said in a hushed voice "And im not a friends with benefits girl Nik, i do relationships. Commitment. Security. I am not good at sharing and don't intend to begin now. I like to fuck hard and play a lot but only with someone worthy of my love and affection. And believe me its worth it because you may have one thousand years on me but that doesn't mean i cant bring you to your knees."

Niklaus felt his pants tighten with her words, this woman was going to ruin him. He found himself consumed with her and wasnt going to give up until he hand her writhing beneath him.

"Shall we eat"Niklaus said trying to get out of this position, sure he wanted her more than anything. But was his lust for her enough to succumb to a relationship? Nik wasnt too sure about that. By the sound of it she was just as kinky as he was and like the same things he did, but she wants more than just sex from him. He wasnt sure he was ready or willing to give that yet.

Dinner was amazing, Niklaus made then steak with fresh steamed vegetables and a wonderful rice medley. He also served blood laced wine from the early 1900s which Caroline couldn't get enough of. Through out their meal they had light conversation, mostly about their upbringing, Niklaus not seeming to want to tell much. They caught each other staring a few times, exchanging smirks. The tension between them was thick and Caroline felt like if she didn't feel his hands on her skin soon she would combust. She knew Niklaus felt the same way and that made it even more difficult to maintain her control. After dinner they went out to sit on the balcony and have another cocktail, they sat together on a glider double chair, still closer than they should be. Niklaus looked over at Caroline who was marveling over how close the stars were tonight, she was so beautiful, even more so in this light. He wanted to touch her, claim her, a part of him didn't want her to have any other man. But then that would require a certain level of commitment and Niklaus always scurried away from that.

What was going on here? Niklaus was an original and didn't usually act like such a coward, he would compel what he wanted if he couldn't get it the first time around. He had never taken no for an answer and was wondering what was wrong with him that he had already bent his morals and beliefs so much for this woman in front of him, but then as he looked at her he couldn't help but look at her lips and wonder how good the taste. He found himself leaning closer to her and before he knew it he reached over and pulled Caroline into him, crashing his lips down on hers. Caroline reacted instantly but only for a moment before she used her vampire speed to push him off, she caught him off guard because he fell back right on his ass looking up at her surprised. Neither of them moved for a moment just stared at each other both trying to figure out what the hell that was they felt between them as they kissed.

"I have to go"Caroline said flashing into the house and grabbing her purse, before she could get to the front door Niklaus was in front of her

"Dont leave Caroline. Dont run away"Niklaus said, there was something in his voice that she couldn't recognize. But as she looked into his eyes she saw more lust than she had ever seen in one person before in her whole life.

"You crossed a line Niklaus"Caroline said angrily

"No i didnt"Niklaus said "Not even close"

"You are so cocky it drives me insane"Caroline said throwing her hands in the air as she yelled at him

"Well you are so infuriating with your constant teasing and your still alive"Niklaus said with a smirk "That sweetheart is a first so that must mean something"

"Yea that your more of a psycho than i originally thought"Caroline said "Goodnight Niklaus" she tried to walk around him but he grabbed her arm again

"We are not done Caroline"Niklaus said looking determined in his words "You may think you don't want anything to do with me but i will consume your every thought. You will continue to wonder just how i could please you and believe me Caroline you cannot even begin to imagine what i can do to that flawless body of yours. You are going to eventually not be able to contain yourself anymore because i will not give up. You are bound to give in love it's just a matter of time, and for you I can be patient."

"Why"was the only thing Caroline could muster up, she felt embarrassed by his steamy declaration

"Because you will be worth it, I could tell the moment i met you"Niklaus side leaning in and kissing her on the cheek before trailing kisses down her neck "I will be seeing you soon sweetheart."

"Goodnight Niklaus"Caroline said pulling away from him and walking toward the door.

"Sweet dreams love"Niklaus said just before she shut the door.

Once Caroline got in her car she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, what the hell just happened? She came here tonight intending to torture Niklaus but instead she was the victim tonight. He was good, he knew she wanted him and he wanted her...bad. The only thing stopping Caroline was the fact that she knew there was no real future with Niklaus and she wasnt the type of woman to be satisfied with that. But god did she want him in every way. She pulled away looking in her rear view mirror to see Niklaus standing in a window smirking at her, she smirked back in the mirror and sped up needed to get a large distance between him and her before she turned around and gave in to the infamous Niklaus Mikalson.

****

**************PLEASE REVIEW********************


	5. Chapter 5

******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD OR 50 SHADES RELATED JUST MY OWN STUFF******

****

~*~*HEY EVERYONE! I KNOW THAT SOME OF YOU MAY HAVE BEEN A LITTLE FRUSTRATED WITH THE TENSION GOING ON BELIEVE ME I AM TOO, BUT WHATS AN EPIC PEAK WITHOUT A BUILD UP? I WANT YOU GUYS TO FEEL THEIR EMOTIONS AND REALIZE JUST HOW MUCH IS BUILT UP AS THEY EXPLODE. GET READY BC THE WAIT IT OVER...SMUT TIME ;)...PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW*~*~

****

CHAPTER 5: YOU AINT SEEN NOTHING YET

For the past week and a half Niklaus' mind was consumed by a certain blonde vampire, she hadn't returned his texts or calls or even emails and he was starting to get even more frustrated than before. Never in his thousand plus years of life had he ever chased a woman, and he was wondering why he started now. Sure Caroline was undeniably beautiful, she was smart, witty, classy and everything that he saw in himself. She was his little shark, and though she didn't know it yet she would be his. He wouldn't stop until it was so, Caroline would never know the touch of another man as long as he had his way. Niklaus sat angrily back in his office chair and turned to his computer opening his email application. He found the contact he wanted and began basically abusing the keyboard as he wrote out his thoughts.

**To: Caroline Forbes**

**From:Niklaus Mikalson**

**Sub: Have you died?**

**Caroline,**

**This is the twenty-second time I have attempted to contact you and I am slowly losing my patience. I know you felt whatever it was when we kissed because I felt it too. Now stop being a coward.**

**Nik**

****

CEO Mikalson Inc.

_

Niklaus sent the email and sat there finishing up some paper work, he knew she wasnt going to reply. She hadn't this entire time, so why would she now? He was honestly at the point where he was going to snap, he had been to her office time and time again only to have 'just missed her'. Her assistants were shaking with fear as Niklaus grilled them for information, but they never caved. They really were loyal to her which was something that he found extremely discomforting, he had strived for loyalty his whole life always coming up short. Then here these people are willing to risk their lives for her discretion. Niklaus was pulled out of his thoughts as the notification went off for his emails. Low and behold, she wasnt dead.

**To: Niklaus Mikalson**

**From: Caroline Forbes**

**Sub: TAKE A HINT!**

**Niklaus,**

****

Seriously?! How many times do I have to ignore you for you to understand that I am not interested, whatever you thought you may have felt was completely one ended. I apologize if your too thick headed to believe that NOT EVERYONE WANTS YOU. Or maybe I'm wrong and I'll be a first for you ;) exciting huh? Please do not contact me anymore.

****

Caroline 

****

CEO Forbes Inc. (still pulling in millions more than Mikalson Inc everyday)

Niklaus couldn't help but smirk at the little vixen, sure she was supposedly rejecting him but he couldn't miss the playful banter among the insults. Her sign off proving that though she may not want to admit it, he challenged her and she liked it. She liked him, he knew from being around her she was denying her sexual attraction and it was becoming harder and harder every time they came in contact with one another. Surely she knew better, surely she knew that Niklaus would not give up. So he chose to respond.

****

_

To: Caroline Forbes

**From: Niklaus Mikalson**

**Sub: Denile is not very becoming **

****

Caroline,

****

You are very entertaining sweetheart, but let me just tell you this. WE. ARE. NOT. DONE.

**You will give in I can feel it, and when you do you wont be disappointed. I will run into you one of these times sweet Caroline and it will be glorious. See you soon.**

****

Nik

****

CEO Mikalson Inc (soon to ravish the CEO of Forbes Inc)

_

Niklaus knew that Caroline was in her office, her personal emails didn't contain the Forbes label so he took the opportunity to descend on her. He flashed out of his office and down into his car driving a lot faster than he should have to her office, Niklaus didn't want to risk missing her yet again. He was sure that he looked like a fool constantly being evaded at Forbes Inc, but he didn't care. He wanted what he wanted and started to smirk as he handed his keys to the valet and made his way in the front door. Once he was in sight of her personal assistant, they made eye contact. If a vampire could faint, he surely would have at that moment.

"Hello David"Niklaus said with his trademark smirk. "I'm going in without announment"he leaned closer and dilated his eyes pulling the young vampire into his compulsion. "Your going to take a break, make sure no one comes with in hearing distance of Ms. Forbes office, do you understand mate?"

David nodded his head with a cloudy look in his eyes as he got up and scurried away. Niklaus smiled once the coast was clear. He could hear Caroline on the phone, arguing rather unprofessional with someone. He quietly crept in, closing and locking the door behind him. Her back was to him and he couldn't help but close his eyes for a second and take in her scent, it was as intoxicating this time as any other time. He opened his eyes just as she turned in her seat, her mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Damon i have to call you back"Caroline said angrily slamming the phone down and looking at Niklaus with a hateful glance as she stood up from her desk and came around sitting on the front of it.

"Finally we meet"Niklaus said "I thought we would be doomed to phone tag and hide and seek"

"You don't strike me as the type to play hide and seek fairly, stalker"Caroline said "What did you do to David?"

"Nothing sweetheart, just sent him and everyone else on break"Niklaus said slowly making his way toward her until he was close enough that he felt her body heat radiating off her perfect figure.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably before answering "And why would you do that?"

"Dont play coy with me Caroline"Niklaus said slipping his hands around her waist, dragging his mouth up her neck planting kisses every where he could. He heard her shiver under his touch "Stop fighting it"

Caroline found her resolve shattering as she took in the earthy musky scent that was Niklaus, god he was infuriating but she couldn't deny that she wanted him. He just wouldn't stop, he kept at her and at her. Caroline had never in her life received so much attention or had a man strive this hard to be with her. She normally casually dated, filling her needs and leaving behind the remnants. Fuck it, she thought. Time for the player to meet the coach.

"Just keep your mouth shut"Caroline said as she flashed them against the opposite wall making a dent with Niklaus' body before she crashed her lips down on his. God it was just as good as last time.

Niklaus hesitated for a second before he reacted, she was finally giving in and he wasnt going to disappoint. Caroline tore his suit jacket off earning a chuckle from him, even as she was ripping his shirt off. Niklaus felt the alpha male kick it and flashed them into another wall as all Caroline's plaques and achievements crashed down around them. He put his hands on either side of her head and pulled away to look her up and down. Her lips were swollen, he could smell her arousal and best of all her vampire features were completely visible. If it was even possible she was even more sexy in that moment. Niklaus couldn't take his time, couldn't be gentle. With a flick of his had her designer dress was torn off revealing something that would have given Niklaus a heart attack if he was still human.

"Jesus Christ Caroline"Nik said looking her up and down as she smirked knowingly at him. She wore a leather bra and panty set with thigh high fish nets. It was enough to make Niklaus almost cum in his pants. He growled as he kissed her again.

"No more bullshit"Caroline said pulling away from him "Fuck me. Now."

Nik didn't have to be told twice, he cleared her desk in one swipe of his hands and threw her down on it. She smiled as he undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground revealing his massive erection. Probably the largest Caroline had even seen in her existence, she knew this would be worth it. Nik didn't waste any time, he ran the head of his dick up and down her slick lips before slamming into her relentlessly. Caroline muffled a scream at the amount of pleasure that coursed through her in that moment. He didn't slow pace at all, only sped up. Slamming into her over and over swearing he never felt anything as amazing as Caroline. He reached down and rubbed small circles over her clit making her orgasm build up even faster. He knew he wasnt going to have time to worship her body in this office but he was going to have her again, he knew it. It was as if they were made for each other, Caroline meeting his thrust for thrust circling her hips on him. He knew she was close, so he pulled her up to his chest bringing their lips together again as she moaned into his mouth.

"Oh my god"Caroline moaned as he hit her sweet spot "Nik im going to cum"

"Not yet baby wait for me"Nik pleaded in the breaths he could get out, she was totally over taking everything about him. All of his senses were on Caroline.

Nik thrusted in her a few more times and felt her walls clenching around him, he knew she was going to cum any second, he needed to cum with her, he just had to. Suddenly Caroline whipped her head into his neck and bit down hard as she came, drinking him in causing him to instantly cum. He followed her lead, biting into her neck and drinking greedily. Once they both pulled their fangs out, they finally made eye contact. Both had mouths covered in blood, both looking thoroughly fucked. They laughed at each other as they looked around at the office and the mess they created. God was it worth it. They both finally gave into each other and it was earth shattering. Caroline knew that he was right, they were no where near done.

****

*****PLEASE REVIEW*****


	6. Chapter 6

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD OR 50 SHADES RELATED JUST MY OWN STORY*****

****

~*~*~WOW! I AM SO THRILLED THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER, I ABSOLUTELY THRIVE ON YOUR REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS THEY KEEP ME WRITING! WELL CAROLINE FINALLY GAVE INTO HER INNER DEMON (NOT A FAN OF THE INNER GODDESS) AND HAD HER WAY WITH NIKLAUS. NOW THAT THEY HAD A TASTE OF ONE ANOTHER WILL THE THRILL BE GONE OR WILL THEY WANT MORE? READ ON TO FIND OUT! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW XOXOX *~*~*

****

CHAPTER 6: NO WONDER THEY CALL IT FORBIDDEN FRUIT

The following few days after Caroline's lapse of judgement she actively avoided Niklaus, she went on a mini-trip to Cancun to clear her mind and put a lot distance between herself and her hybrid stalker. Sure it had been the most amazing, mind blowing experience that Caroline could ever recall having but that was just the allure of Niklaus. Everything he did, he did with perfection to get you where he wanted just in time to squash you like a bug. Caroline Forbes was no bug, if anything she was an exterminator. So naturally, once Caroline came down from her sexual high reality came crashing down on her. He won, she gave in just like he had said she would and now he wouldn't leave her alone. He called her a few times a day, text her and emailed. She got calls from the office about how he had been there threatening everyone for information about her where abouts, but being the savvy woman she was Caroline contacted her friend who happened to be a witch, and had her spell everyone so that could not be compelled to give any information about Caroline. But still with all of that Niklaus was as persistent as always. His messages ranged from needy, to angry, to demanding and ridiculing. Niklaus was serious one fucked up person but when ever Caroline even thought of his name now all her mind went to was how amazing his hands felt on her body.

Caroline had been here in Mexico for three days now, following the same routine everyday. She would wake up, feed on what ever bell boy brought up her room service (she may or may not have left them alive depending on Niklaus' daily voicemail) then she would change and go to the beach. She would eat dinner at the same water front restaurant every night, sipping cocktails afterward and swaying to the even more intoxicating music the locals supplied. Caroline always enjoyed Mexico, it was always her go to place in the country...quick and easy not to mention the country was so large if she needed to disappear she could easily. She enjoyed the luxury hotel that they had on the beach so much that she bought out the presidential suite permanently because she knew she would always return. Caroline had almost everyone compelled on staff to not remember her if anyone asks for information which came in handy quite a bit. Today she was lounging on the beach with a bottle of champagne and a book which she wasnt paying too much attention to due to the fact that Niklaus was now stalker calling her, and she had far more than enough.

"WHAT?!"Caroline screamed into the phone, causing a few locals on the beach to look her way. She smiled kindly at them making them immediately dismiss their worry.

"Caroline here I had thought you had fallen victim to some kind of vampire amnesia and forgotten how to use your phone"Niklaus said, Caroline shuddered at the way he said her name.

"Ha Ha"Caroline mocked "Actually I was trying to avoid anything outside of my present location"

"Where would that be sweetheart?"Niklaus asked trying to sound as smooth as possible

"Wouldn't you love to know"Caroline said with a snicker

"Actually I would"Niklaus said "I'm sure you got the many messages from your company, your house keeper, your friends..."

"Yes I have but as you can tell by now I was a very busy girl before i left"Caroline said "I am not stupid Niklaus i have lived long enough to know how to properly disappear when i want to"

"Yea i was actually wondering about that"Niklaus asked now sounding curious "How old are you love?"

"My my Mr. Mikalson, always forgetting our manners"Caroline said "You never ask a lady her age"

"Well then perhaps you should come home and punish me"Niklaus said "Or better yet tell me where you are and i can come ravish you"

Caroline had to keep herself from going back to that day in the office because if she did she would tell him exactly what beach she was sitting on in the drop of a hat. Instead she decided to play with him and put on her tough façade.

"I'm fine thank you Niklaus now if you don't mind I have a wonderful relaxing vacation to get back to"Caroline said with a smile

"Dont even think of hanging up on me"Niklaus said and Caroline felt as if she were being compelled over the phone because she didn't want to hang up on him. His voice had a certain need or want to it and she knew it was for her, and frankly it excited Caroline to no ends.

"Oh what could you really do Niklaus, I am thousands of miles from you...are you going to spank me baby?"She almost moaned the last part, Caroline heard Niklaus let out a low growl.

Caroline-1...Niklaus-0.

"Are you challenging me sweetheart"Niklaus said "Because I'll have you know that i will not hesitate to tear this country apart to find you"

"Why are you so hell bent on ruining my vacation"Caroline said "I'll be back in a few days you can try and stalk me then!"she complained, but Niklaus laughed enjoying how she sounded when she whined. What the fuck has she done to him.

"Because that is too long, i need to see you."Niklaus said "It's like a constant pull i am feeling, i need to near you now stop being so damn stubborn and tell me where you are. I guarantee it will be a lot worse if i have to find you on my own"

"Are you threatening me Niklaus?"Caroline said "You would really hurt me for not sleeping with you again? That's kind of low don't you think?"

"Caroline, sweetheart."Niklaus chuckled and sounded like some evil maniac...well technically..."You have my word i would never do anything to harm you in anyway. But i can torture you in other ways and believe me when i say I have many methods that would drive you over the edge"

Annnnnnd that just evened the score board.

Caroline was breathing a bit heavier now, she wanted him again and he could probably tell. But Caroline was already weak once, she knew there was no future with him and she refused to be his play thing even if it was worth it sexually.

"Ok seriously!"Caroline said "You need to back off, I've had you Niklaus and I'm bored with it already. Have a good life"

Caroline hung up before he could respond, oh shit, maybe she didn't really think that through as much as she should have. Probably because she didn't think about it at all, Caroline wanted the upper hand and as of now she had it. But this was the original hybrid how long would it really last. He wanted her it was and was as forward as one could be, but he only wanted her for one thing and that she just couldn't accept. Suddenly feeling paranoid Caroline gathered her belongings and made her way back into her suite.

Niklaus barged into the front doors of a massive mansion not too far from his, not even taking the time to knock. He stomped through the house on a mission to find the one person that may be able to help him.

"Brother" he heard from behind him, Niklaus turned, evil smirk in place.

"Elijah"Niklaus said "Just who i wanted to see"

"One would think what with the way you were barging through my home like you own it" Elijah said "To what do i owe this pleasure?"

"Havent you heard Elijah"another voice joined the conversation, both brothers turning to it "Niklaus has an infatuation, hell i even heard and i don't do gossip"

"Kol what are you going on about"Elijah asked confused looking between his brothers, Niklaus shooting Kol death glares.

"Brother dearest here has seemed to taken an interest in a certain Forbes mogul"Kol said winking a Niklaus "Not saying i blame you brother, she is a tasty looking little thing"

"Kol she would rip your eye balls out if you tried"Niklaus said in an almost proud tone, Elijah smirked raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"So you are acknowledging this Niklaus"Elijah said with a small chuckle, this was nothing like Niklaus.

"It is not an infatuation i simply would like to find her"Niklaus said casually shrugging his shoulders, neither of them bought it. And Kol just had to open his big mouth.

"Please Niklaus"Kol said, "You have looked for her all over this bloody city, making threats and such. What's the deal with this one?"

"If i knew Kol i would tell you"Niklaus said sounding angry "I just can't get her out of my head, she is consuming me! It is driving me mad, I had her once and then she just left. She is no where close and has magic covering her tracks."

"Is sex with you really that terrible?"Kol asked with a hearty laugh, Elijah had to step between the brothers after that.

"I don't understand Niklaus"Elijah said "Why don't you just give her time and see her when she comes back. I am assuming you're talking about Caroline and if i know her at all I know that she is very much dedicated to her work"

"How do you know Caroline?"Niklaus snapped angrily now turning on Elijah, Elijah stepped back rubbing his chin looking at Niklaus curiously.

"Is it really possible?"Elijah mumbled to himself, Kol catching on in the same instant.

"No way!"Kol said with a smirk shaking his head

"What are you two fools going on about"Niklaus said seething now

"I think you have found your mate"Elijah said with a smirk "And the wolf inside of you is dying to mark her."

Niklaus let the information in and then it clicked in his head. "Shit"he said running his hands through his hair. Then looking up to his brothers who still had their full attention on him "If its true and she is my mate, we already marked each other"

"Wow Nik, really?" Kol asked looking disgusted "Blood sharing with some random vampire the first time...what has become of you?"

"SHE IS NOT SOME RANDOM VAMPIRE"Niklaus screamed at Kol causing the smirk to fall from his face, he stiffened up as his brother was in his face staring down at him angrily. He calmed a moment later letting out a loud sigh and backing down. He looked at his two brothers who both surprisingly looked at him with sympathy in their eyes. They knew how serious it was when a wolf found their mates, even more so when they are marked. Niklaus was probably going through physical pain even from the distance between them if they were indeed mates. He let out one more sigh "I am so fucked."

"You are not fucked Niklaus"Kol said with a laugh "We will help you find her, hell Elijah's little toy ran from you for hundreds of years maybe she can give us some help on evading you and help us think like Caroline"

Even with Kol's smart ass comments Niklaus knew he was right, he looked to Elijah and nodded "Call Katerina" Elijah nodded back to his brother, taking out his phone and walking out of the room.

Back in Mexico Caroline was packing, she was planning on leaving tomorrow and going more inland so that she could be sure no one would find her. She wanted one more night in this intoxicating city, she thrived on the life in it in more ways then one. Things like this kept Caroline's humanity intact even after all these years. She laughed when she thought of her age, and how Niklaus honestly thought she would tell him. What a moron, what a sexy, devious moron. Caroline slipped into her salsa dress which was probably more revealing than it should have been, but screw it maybe Caroline would find some unfortunate soul to take home and use, drain then dispose of. It was going to be one of those nights, but even as Caroline thought of being with one of the men in the club her stomach formed knots and all she could think of was Niklaus. This was bullshit, she came this far to get away from him...maybe it would just take a little extra tequilla tonight to do the job.

Caroline made it down to the club a few hours before they were set to close, knowing that way all the time she needed. She ordered ten shots of tequilla which she quickly downed before ordering the bartender to refill them all. He was compelled anyway so it didn't phase him how much or quickly she drank, surely a normal human woman her size would be sick by now. Once she had a sufficient buzz going on she made her way to the dance floor and started swaying by herself to the music, it wasn't long before she had men surrounding her, dancing along with her and giving her drinks. Caroline loved the attention but even with all of the liquor she took in it still wasn't enough to make her forget how she shuddered when he looked up at her from her most personal area. His eyes captured her in a haze, like he could compel without even speaking. He was in her every thought and she hated it more than anything else. Caroline decided to shake it off and drink some more till she forgot why she was in Mexico in the first place. By the time the were shutting the lights out Caroline was completely inebriated. She compelled the bartender to walk back to the hotel with her because she wasn't ready to be alone yet. He talked about pointless things that held no interest to Caroline so by time Caroline had the door close her fangs were in his neck and she was draining his life from him.

Caroline was interrupted by the sound of clapping, she dropped the man and quickly turned to see a young man sitting on the couch. He looked familiar and it took her a minute to place his face before she got it. Shit. This wasn't going to be good.

"Hello darling"he said standing and holding out his hand "I'm Kol Mikalson, Nik's brother, im sure you have heard of me"

Caroline reached her hand out and set it in his and watched him kiss her knuckles. "Im Caroline but im sure you already know that. What are you here to take me back to your control freak, stalker obsessed brother?"

Kol smirked, he liked her already "Quite the opposite actually, the thing is...i enjoy tormenting Niklaus so much i figured i would come and give you a heads up"

"Which is?"Caroline asked,hand on her hip showing she was getting annoyed.

"That you need to leave if you want to avoid my brother, he will be here in about an hour"Kol said

"He what?"Caroline schreeched "How does he even know where i am?"

"Well he confided in Elijah and of course guilt tripped him into helping him"Kol said like it was such a normal thing

"Elijah helped him?"Caroline asked sounding a little pissed

"Of course, in the end he would do anything for Niklaus"Kol said rolling his eyes "But wait how do you know Elijah? The way he spoke of you earlier you two are close"

"It's a long story for another time, now i need to pack and get the hell out of here. I am not ready to face your brother or his bullshit yet!"Caroline said flashing around and grabbing her things

"Mind if i tag along i have nothing better to do"Kol said with a smirk

"What you mean to say is you want to be present when your crazy brother manages to track me down?"Caroline said smirking at Kol, he knew he was busted.

"Well that too"Kol said smirking back

"Fine"Caroline said throwing an empty suitcase at him "But you need to help me pack, we are leaving in five minutes."

"Splendid"Kol said as he walked toward her bedroom to grab her things.

Great Niklaus was on his way to her this very minute and she now had another Mikalson tag along, maybe Kol wouldn't be so bad though. He would keep her mind off of Niklaus while she continued to run and figure out what the hell is going on with her emotions. Something must be wrong because Caroline was not this love sick kind of girl and certainly could handle sex without commitment when she wanted to, but why was this time so different. Maybe because Niklaus was the forbidden fruit, the one thing she wanted so bad but knew she could never have.

****

*******PLEASE REVIEW********


	7. Chapter 7

*******I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD OR 50 SHADES JUST MY OWN STORY******

****

~*~*HEY EVERYONE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS FAVS AND FOLLOWS! IT IS TRULY HUMBLING TO HEAR SOME OF THE NICE THINGS YOU ALL HAVE TO SAY ABOUT MY STORY, AND FOR THE FAN THAT LIKES THE COVER IMAGE...ISNT IT FREAKING AMAZING! ONE OF MY FAV FOLLOWERS MADE THAT JUST FOR THIS STORY! SO SEXY HUH! AS FOR THE OTHER QUESTIONS NO THERE WAS NEVER A ROMANCE BETWEEN ELIJAH AND CAROLINE, ITS SOMETHING BEYOND THAT. AND AS FOR KOL, NO WAY NO HOW WILL THEY BE ROMANTIC BUT I AM VERY PARTIAL TO THE FRIENDSHIP THOSE TWO COULD HAVE AND WILL HAVE IN THIS STORY, ITS AS IF KOL AND CAROLINE WERE MADE TO BE BFFS LOL WELL HERE IS THE NEW UPDATE, PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! xoxo ~*~*

****

CHAPTER 7: NOW YOU SEE ME

Niklaus was many things...smart, strong, short-tempered, meticulous, even sometimes psychotic. But one thing that Niklaus Mikalson is not, is patient. He swore to himself he would be patient for his mate but standing in Caroline's empty hotel room Niklaus was quickly losing it. Her scent was hardly there anymore so she had at least a few hour head start, which had to have meant she was tipped off...come to think of it Niklaus caught another very familiar scent in the room, the only one that could be a constant nuciense in his existance...Kol. Niklaus vowed then and there that when he found them he would dagger Kol for a undiclosed amount of time. This pushed the usual thorn in the side demeanor that his younger brother constantly carried with him, this was his mate, and though Kol was not a werewolf and could never fully understand how severe the mate thing was, he knew how important it was that Niklaus found Caroline. And yet, still his brother had to always one up him and offer Caroline a quick and guided escape. Kol would most definitely regret his decision as soon as Niklaus caught up with them, and he would...it was just a matter of time. Niklaus felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and pulled it out only to growl angrily at the caller ID.

"Kol you realize you just put yourself in a coffin for a couple more decades. Perhaps centuries this time"Niklaus barked angrily before his brother could even get a word out

"Oh Niklaus, always so quick to use a dagger threat"Kol said with a light chuckle "Anyway sweet Caroline would never forgive you if you put her best friend to an unwilling sleep"

"Honestly at this point i could care less"Niklaus said still pissed "She ran from me, i did nothing to warrant this type of situation"

"Did you ever consider brother that maybe you scared the shit out of her"Kol asked sounding cocky "No you didn't because you hardly consider anyone else's feelings. Caroline needs time to think about things. She feels the pull Nik so don't get your panties in a bunch, she just needs and more importantly wants time to sort out her feelings."

"I don't need to be told this by you"Niklaus said starting to calm "Tell me where you are and I will calmly discuss this with my mate"

"By that you mean take her against her will until she succumbs to your freaky werewolf tradition"Kol said with a laugh

"Kol i swear to you if i have to find you lot of my on terms it will get ugly"Nik yelled into the phone, he heard a scuffle and Kol complaining that something hurt, then he heard her voice which made his blood pump even faster.

"Niklaus seriously?"Caroline said "You need to stop and listen to yourself, first of all i am not your mate, so whatever little wolfy thing your feeling is off and you need to forget it"

"Your already marked Caroline, so am i."Niklaus said sounding defeated, something she hadn't ever heard from the mighty hybrid  
"Dont lie to me and tell me you don't feel it too!"

"Just leave me be, i want this time to myself and if im more collected when i get back to the states I'll get ahold of you"Caroline said with a final tone in her voice

"Tell me where you are Caroline, i need to see you"Niklaus said dragging his words out trying to make sure she knew he was serious

"No. You. Dont." She snapped back mocking his voice "Stop being creepy and leave me alone"

"Not gonna happen love"Niklaus said, she could hear the cocky grin in his voice and it only angered Caroline more.

"Well good luck finding me Niklaus, i have mastered falling off the radar over my time"Caroline said with a smirk of her own.

"Challenge accepted"Niklaus said "I'll be seeing you soon"

Caroline hung up before he could throw anymore bullshit at him, she turned to Kol with her mouth hanging open in surprise.

"Is he always like this?"Caroline asked holding Kol's phone in the air

"Worse darling"he said grabbing it and sliding it back in his pocket "Now that we are settled and sure that Nik wont find us, how about you fill me in on exactly who you are and how you know my brother. You talk a big game sweetheart especially to vampires that are much older than you"

"Your only two hundred years older than me moron"Caroline said with a smirk as Kol's expression went from cocky to shocked

"How is that even possible?"Kol asked "None of us were able to control our lust enough to turn anyone till about three centuries after we turned. I don't understand."

"Well that's where Elijah comes into play"Caroline said smirking at Kol as the realization washed over him

"Elijah?"He said with a chuckle, still looking pretty surprised

"Yes, Elijah is my sire"Caroline said "We met right after he walked away from Niklaus the first time, he met me when he was breaking into a hospital for blood bags. I was dying of some disease that they had yet to discover, turns out it was brain cancer. Elijah sat with me when he came across me and we talked for hours. I told him what i did in my short seventeen years, and what i wished that i could have done in my future. I told him how i knew i was close to death and he took mercy on me. He saved me that night and took me under his wing, teaching me to control my blood lust and how to fight. I have never in my eight hundred years lost contact with Elijah, that's why i couldn't believe he was helping Niklaus, obviously he wasnt too honest with his brother about that fact that he created me."

"I'm sorry"Kol said looking stunned "I can believe that Elijah created you, the story drips of morals and nobility. But that means that you were created by pure vampire blood, you should have strength almost identical to ours"

"How do you think i survived all these years Kol?"Caroline whispered winking at him

"You are just full of surprised aren't you Ms. Forbes"Kol asked smirking at her

Caroline just smiled back at him before heading to her room for a shower. She took extra time in there trying to sort out the mess she got herself into. Sure she knew all about Niklaus, Elijah didn't spare a detail large or small when he relived stories of his time with his brother. She knew that it was a very real possibility that she could be his mate just from the signs. She thought about him all of the time, she felt a pull in what she assumed was his general direction, she swore she could feel what he felt from time to time, and he came to her in her dreams. Every night they were apart, in a way they were still together. Caroline assumed because she was stupid enough to mark and get marked by the hybrid that allowed Niklaus ample opportunities to get inside her head. She wondered if Niklaus felt the same things that she felt.

When Caroline was finally done she got dressed and plopped down on the bed of the apartment they compelled for themselves. Caroline took Kol to a very over populated part of Mexico, the were very well hidden and Caroline felt a little more comfortable knowing it would be extremely difficult for them to be found, she worried for Kol though. It would not be the first time Niklaus daggered him, and she hated knowing that she was the reason he wanted to do it now. Caroline's thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone going off, Caroline smiled as she saw E.M. on the ID.

"Well hello my dear sire"Caroline said "You know i thought that there was an understanding between us"

"And what would that be Caroline?"Elijah asked calmly, knowing she was upset with him.

"You threw me under the bus with Niklaus! Does he even know that you turned me?"Caroline yelled to him

"I didn't throw you under anything Caroline, i didn't tell him where you were"Elijah said confidently

"You don't know where i am"Caroline said in the same tone

"I know exactly where you are and do be sure to tell Kol i say hello"Elijah said chuckling a little "How is the weather in Mexico?"

"How do you know?"Caroline asked surprised by Elijah

"I am your maker Caroline"Elijah said "All i have to do is concentrate hard enough and i will know what i want when it comes to you"

"How close is he?"Caroline asked sounding tired of the games

"I'm sure pretty close, he managed to torture the airline manager until he showed him all of the tapes. Niklaus knows you got on a plane to Mexico, that is all"Elijah said knowingly "What are you running from Caroline"

"If you are all-knowing you shouldnt need an answer"Caroline said regretting the bitchy tone she used, but she was too frustrated to really care at this point.

"You are afraid"Elijah said as if he finally realized it "Caroline i give you my word no harm will come to you at Niklaus' hands. I'm not sure you understand the depth of this situation for Niklaus."

"I'm not sure i care Elijah, i should have never given into him"Caroline said angry with herself and lack of self control

"Dont be too harsh on yourself Caroline, this was written in the stars, there was no way you nor Niklaus would be able to avoid this. Mates are something that the gods create Caroline, we cannot fight it, we cannot control it. You just have to go with it, I know that you feel something. Maybe not something as strong as Niklaus feels but someday soon you will feel it, you will come to love my brother as i know he loves you"

"Love is over-rated Elijah"Caroline said "I'm going back to enjoying my vacation with your younger brother apparently, since he will not leave. I will contact you when i get back, please do me a favor and call Niklaus off"

"It isn't that easy"Elijah said sounding as if he wished he could help her "im sorry"

"Well looks like i will just have to completely disappear for a while then"Caroline threatened

"I wouldn't recommend it, Niklaus will make this world rain blood just to find you"Elijah said "There is nothing you can do now but let the inevitable happen"

"Thanks for all the helpful info Elijah, I'm going to sleep"Caroline said hanging up on him, she felt bad but was in no mood to continue this conversation. She put the phone down and yelled out to Kol "I'm going to bed Kol, don't come in here unless the building is burning"

"I'm going out your no fun"Kol yelled, a moment later she heard the door close and lock.

She smiled as she sunk her head into the pillow and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Caroline woke hours later, the room was pitch black but she saw the alarm clock glowing brighter than it should have. She squinted her eyes as she read the time, four twenty-five am. Caroline groaned into her pillow and tried to listen for Kol but heard nothing, she had hoped he would be home by now.

"Kol are you here?"She yelled face still in the pillows, she knew he would still here.

"I believe he is still out love"

Caroline recognized the voice immediately, shooting out of bed ready to run only to be shoved gently but still firmly, into the wall. When she finally opened her eyes and looked up he was smirking victoriously.

"Niklaus"Caroline spat, a large amount of irritation clear in her voice

"Hello sweetheart"he said smirking at her.

This was going to be fun.

****

******PLEASE REVIEW******


	8. Chapter 8

********I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD OR 50 SHADES RELATED JUST MY OWN STUFF*******

****

~*~*~HEY GUYS, SORRY IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED I HAVE BEEN WAAAAY BUSY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT AND GREAT REVIEWS! HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! XOXO *~*~*~

****

CHAPTER 8: LIKE IT OR NOT

"Did you really have to go all fatal attraction on me?"Caroline snapped at him, now over being surprised, her mood switching to just plain angry. "And would you get your hands off of me!" she shoved Niklaus making him stumble back, she saw surprise flash across his face for a moment before he recovered.

"You should not have run in the first place"Niklaus said getting in her face again "With my idiot brother no less"

"Your idiot brother as you say has been good to me"Caroline said trying to maintain her resolve, she couldn't help but notice the pull she felt to him even through all of her anger. She mentally cursed him over and over as she breathed in his scent, he smelled like home.

"Well Kol will be dealt with when the time comes"Niklaus said with an evil smirk

"Look you are going all crazy over a drunk one night stand"Caroline said trying to hide her doubt in her own words, she knew there was something more there but she could never see herself being with a control freak like him, she needed the control.

"Lets get one thing straight sweetheart" Niklaus said sitting down and motioning for her to join him "You feel that? That feeling tugging at your chest begging you to do what i ask and come sit with me. That's the funny thing about being mated to someone, you have a conscious and subconscious need to fulfill the others wishes and needs."

"You are crazier than i thought"Caroline said trying to avoid the simple fact he stated "And that really says something"

"Since i have come to the realization that you are indeed my mate, argue it all you want but one day you'll understand, you need to answer some questions for me"Niklaus said smiling at her

Caroline sat in the chair across from him, unnerving him with her stubborn ways. "I don't need to tell you anything and if there are things you do want to know, this is not the way to go about it"

"Fine, can we please talk"Niklaus looked at her, switching his tone to a begging one "Take a chance Caroline"

"I did take a chance Niklaus and i earned one persistent stalker"Caroline said smirking at him, before sighing with defeat "What do you want to know"

"How old are you?"Niklaus asked, his full attention on her waiting for her reply.

"I am turning eight hundred and forty five in two months"Caroline said proudly, she had every right to be proud. She survived the world and everything it threw at her for all those years, mostly on her own. And through all that she still managed to make a name for herself. She saw the way that Niklaus' jaw dropped a bit and relished in the fact that she was a constant surprise to him. "I am assuming next you would like to know who my maker is?"

"That would be nice love"Niklaus said still absorbing the fact that she was just two centuries shy of him age wise.

"How about you guess, I'll give you hints"Caroline said leaning closer exposing more of her luscious cleavage, Niklaus growled at the sight remembering just how sweet her skin tasted and how her body responded to his touch.

"I am not one for games sweetheart"Niklaus said trying to look irritated but by Caroline's giggled that obviously didn't work

"Not what i heard Niklaus"Caroline said with an evil smirk of her own "From what i know form experience you love games...the anticipation of it all...the suspense. Imagining just how good it would feel to be inside of me this very mom.."

"Enough Caroline unless you want to be ravished in that very spot"Niklaus snapped, his vampire features flashed in front of her from the overwhelming lust flooding through him.

"Please Nik i couldn't handle seeing you naked"Kol said from across the room, the both looked over to see him casually leaning in the doorway.

"I'm surprised you had the guts to show up here after blatantly going against me"Niklaus seethed shooting daggers at his younger brother who stood there smirking.

"Listen Niklaus, she was running before i showed up. All i offered was a guide, right Care?"Kol said looking to Caroline for back up

"He's telling the truth so don't lay a finger on him Niklaus"Caroline said flashing over to Kol and standing in front of him protectively

"Well isn't that just sweet"Niklaus said laughing at the display "You turning into Elijah brother?" he looked at Kol with a false look of humor, Kol and Caroline both knew how much Niklaus wanted to flashed across the room and rip his brother's heart out.

"Oh shut up"Caroline said surprising both of the brothers "I do not have any feelings for Kol other than friendship not that i need to prove myself to you!"she looked to Kol "But your ego doesn't need to be any larger than it already is"

"Aww i love you too Caroline"Kol said smirking "But no offense, i am stronger than you darling i can take care of myself"

"Hardly"Caroline said shooting his a backward glance, Kol saw the trace of a small smirk on her lips. She turned her attention back to Niklaus "You need to calm down"

"Don't tell me what to do love"Niklaus said walking closer to them "I do not respond well to demands"

"Not from your mate?"Caroline asked, eyebrow raised, challenging him.

"So now you want to acknowledge all of this, when you need to. Quite the savvy little vixen aren't you"Niklaus said with a smirk

"You have no idea"Caroline said smiling seductively

"Ok..."Kol said "Sudden change in mood in this room...i think i will be leaving now"

"We will discuss this later Kol"Niklaus said not even looking up to see his brother walk out and close the door behind him "Now what am i going to do with you"

"Not too much you haven't already done so im not sure"Caroline said backing up and he approached, she had to stop once she felt her back hit the wall. Niklaus stood an inch from her, she could feel his breath on her lips and she had to close her eyes to pull herself together

"There are so many things i have yet to do to you"Niklaus said in a low husky voice "Luckily we have forever, but first"he said backing up a bit...what a tease..."i want you to answer my questions"

"Such a buzz kill"Caroline said rolling her eyes and sitting on the bed "What did you want to know?"

Niklaus shook his head, she was deflecting and they both knew it. He sat on the bed next to her, too close for her to be comfortable.

"Who sired you would be a start"Niklaus said "And more importantly why did my older brother regard you as if he knew you earlier?"

"You would think after one thousand some years of life you would be better and putting things together Niklaus"Caroline chuckled  
"Your older brother...Elijah...he turned me."

"Elijah?"Niklaus asked showing more shock than he meant to in his voice

"That was my exact reaction Nik"they heard Kol shout from the living room of the apartment

"What of your relationship with Elijah?"Niklaus asked ignoring his brother

"If you want to know if i ever fucked your brother the answer is no"Caroline said "You are the only Mikalson i have ever been intimate with and Elijah is like the older brother i never had. I love Elijah and owe him my life. He saved me, we have been close ever since, never losing contact for more than a day."

"I don't know how i never met you or found out about you. I didn't think anyone turned a human until centuries after we turned. And not to mention you were turned by pure vampire blood, you must be one tough little thing" Niklaus smirked at his mate

"I could hold my own against you" Caroline said smirking back "But i think we have already established that"

"I suppose we have"Niklaus said, he didn't realize he was leaning closer and closer until she snapped out of her trance and cleared her throat.

"So what now"Caroline asked looking down at her hands.

"I can't be without you Caroline, not now. Not after we both know what we know. We belong together, you are my queen, you belong by my side." Niklaus said sounding so sure of every word that came out of his mouth

"I know there is something betweeen us Nik, I'm not going to deny it"Caroline said "But im not a wolf, i don't understand all of this like you do. All my life i have actively tried to avoid werewolves let alone research them and their history. I don't understand this whole mate thing but i am not ignorant to what i feel. If you want me as much as you believe you do you can prove it to me by letting me figure it all out"

"Ok"Niklaus said simply without hesitation surprising Caroline this time.

"Ok?"Caroline asked letting her voice raise a bit before getting it together "You are really just going to accept my terms? No negotiation? No argument? Are you not feeling well?"she smirked as she watched him fight one of his own.

"Your right Caroline, I want you. I am prepared to do what it takes to have you. But your also not stupid, you know that i have requests of my own"Nik said giving into his emotions and flashing her the smirk she had grown to enjoy.

"Which would be?"Caroline asked hesitantly, not sure if she was open for negotiation. The sky was the limit with the hybrid and she found herself anticipating his demands.

"I want to see you at least once a day for a couple hours. It doesn't have to be anything sexual if you don't want"he said seductively "though i would not mind if you opted for a little play time during our time together. But that's besides the point, i do not want to go a day without seeing you. I would prefer you just move in with me now but i know what your answer will be to that without even asking."

"Well i am glad we are on the same page with that"Caroline said "But everyday? Really? Can't you give me one day without dealing with this, to have to myself."

"Caroline you don't quite understand how much slack i am already giving you."Niklaus said getting a bit frustrated "You have no idea the amount of self-control i am exercising to prevent myself from taking you and locking you in my room forever"

Caroline shuddered at the thought, Niklaus of course noticed it and smirked proudly at her knowing that she would enjoy it as much as he would.

"So once a day, im thinking minimum of five hours a day"Niklaus said nodding with a smile "Unless of course you want to stay with me longer that is always acceptable and encouraged"

"Five hours is more than i can spare"Caroline said "I am a business woman and you know that, my days are planned months ahead you can't just barge into that"

"Sweetheart"Niklaus said and by his tone Caroline knew she was pushing him "You work from five in the morning to six at night, that leaves me with...lets say seven o' clock to midnight"

"Your being unreasonable and you know it"Caroline said "Way to chase me away moron"

"You know i have killed people for less"Niklaus said looking Caroline dead in the eye trying to intimidate her, but she wasn't having it as usual.

"So have I"Caroline said challenging him back, Niklaus felt his pants tighten, he so loved the feisty side of Caroline. She truly was his equal and he loved that about her, she would be his life line and the death of him all at once.

"Fine four hours a day i will accept no less"Niklaus said "Maybe you should consider cutting back your work day so you can get sufficient rest, i need you to be at your best for the things i have planned for us love"

Caroline's mind swam with possibilities and she sighed "Fine four hours no more"

"Wonderful"Niklaus said "Now what do you say we get out of here and head back to my place. Mexico isn't the cleanest country in the world sweetheart"

"I have one more demand"Caroline said standing up with him "You don't hurt Kol, no snapping necks, ripping out hearts or long dagger induced sleeps"

"You already know me so well sweetheart"Niklaus said smirking and shaking his head. He was asking so much of her and he knew it, might as well make some sacrifices for her as well. Niklaus knew that he would never be able to say no to her and would give her anything she asked for. He growled lowly, but Caroline still heard. She smirked knowing the answer before he spoke, "Fine you have my word, no harm will come to my baby brother at my hands"

"Or any of your minions"Caroline said eyes wide, pointing her index finger at him

"Or my minions"Niklaus said grabbing her hand and pulling her into him "Now enough talking i have waited entirely too long for this"

He pulled Caroline roughly into his chest and brought his lips down onto hers, Caroline didn't fight him. Deep down she knew she wanted...needed...this kiss as much as he did. She needed so much more but she wasnt sure how far her pride would let her go. Caroline was sure Niklaus could sense her desire as she could so clearly sense his as they deepened the kiss, getting lost in one another.

"I booked us three first class flights back home"Kol shouted from the other side of the door, lord, they really had no privacy with Kol lingering about. If only Niklaus hadn't promised Caroline he wouldn't dagger Kol... "Our flight leaves in an hour i suggest you move it along, save the sex for when we get back"

Caroline and Niklaus' lips separated as Kol spoke but they never moved, never lost eye contact. They both felt their deep connection coursing through each other and Caroline wasn't sure what came over her but she let her fangs drop and bit into Niklaus' neck earning a hearty moan from him, a second later she felt a prick on her own neck than Niklaus slowly pulling her blood from her. The feeling blood sharing with Niklaus brought was beyond words. Caroline got lost in him and had to use all of her strength to hold it together when she was doing this with him. It was so right, it felt so natural and she found herself needing him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being mated to the Original Hybrid, he was incredibly sexy, strong, powerful, smart, and he wanted her and only her. When they pulled away from each other's necks the were both breathing hard looking in each other's eyes for something neither of them seemed to find.

"You know that i will never be able to leave you right"Niklaus said wiping the blood from her chin with his thumb, Caroline grabbed his hand and sucked it off making him squirm.

"I know"Caroline said leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder, Niklaus wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him placing a gentle kiss on her head

"I promise I wont hurt you Caroline"he swore to her in barely a whisper "I wont ever let anyone touch you. Always and forever."

****

****PLEASE REVIEW**********


	9. Chapter 9

*****I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TVD OR 50 SHADES RELATED JUST MY OWN SHIT!*****

****

~*~*~THANK YOU ALL FOR THE KIND REVIEWS, FAVS AND FOLLOWS! PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW, MOTIVATION NEVER HURT ANYONE ;) XOXO *~*~*~

****

CHAPTER 9: HOMECOMING

The trip back home was anything but enjoyable for Caroline, in between Niklaus' stalkerish staring problem and Kol's big mouth, Caroline was considering ripping off her ring and jumping out of the plane. Niklaus must have caught on to what she was thinking, stupid mate bond, he chuckled and shook his head disapprovingly.

"You know i would never allow anything like that to happen to you"Niklaus said as Kol looked in between the two, obviously not liking being kept out of the private little conversation they were having.

"This is just creepy"Kol said "Fill me in on this mate thing Care, can you two feel each other's pain and all that bullshit"

"Ha Ha Kol"Caroline mocked "I can't really explain it why don't you ask Alpha Male over there"

Niklaus smirked at the way she referenced him, sure she had just acknowledged that she was indeed attracted to him more than just physically, and understood the whole marked mate thing. But Caroline would still remain her stubborn self and make Nik's life hell as long as she saw fit. But that was all apart of what attracted Niklaus to Caroline in the first place, her feisty confident attitude.

"Well!" Kol exclaimed throwing his hands in the air as he looked at his brother waiting for some form of explanation from him.

"It's hard to explain Kol"Niklaus said irritated "Caroline and I are connected in more ways then one now. We do in fact feel each other's emotions as much as Caroline would enjoy denying that. If we try hard enough we can see what the other are thinking as you just witnessed a moment ago"

"And what was Caroline thinking that made you react like you did?"Kol asked interested, smirking as he looked at Caroline who rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

"She was contemplating removing her daylight ring and jumping out of the plane"Nik said with a more than irritated look on his face

"Oh damn"Kol said laughing and sitting back in his seat, he knew that he and Caroline would be friends forever, she is so much like himself.

As soon as they arrived at Nik's place Caroline wondered why they didn't drop Kol off first, she looked over at him probably looking more confused than he should have because he chuckled.

"The whole family is here to see you Care"Kol said smirking at Nik helped her out of the car

"Yes it appears my brother can't keep his mouth shut"Niklaus said shooting daggers at Kol

"Sorry"Kol feigned innocence as he held his hands in the air as if to show that he was defenseless. Yea right, an original defenseless. That would be the day.

Caroline shook her head and turned back to the house to see her favorite Mikalson standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"Well well well"Caroline said flashing up to the porch so she was right in his face "Look at the welcoming committee"

"It has been some time Caroline"Elijah said still holding the same smile on his face

"You text me every other day"Caroline said scoffing, trying to hold her own smile back, Elijah's was always contagious to her.

"But i have not seen you in person in two decades"Elijah said "You have built quite an empire in that time. I must say that i am extremely proud of you"

"Well you did mold me in your shadow did you not?"Caroline asked the smile now breaking through

"It is good to see you"Elijah said pulling her into a hug that she warmly accepted and returned, if Nik didn't sense the calm, happy feeling radiating off of Caroline he would have been upset about their contact. But seeing them first hand he realized Caroline loved Elijah, but as a brother, a sire.

"So as you can obviously tell your crazy brother finally caught up to me"Caroline said shaking her head

"I am right here love"Niklaus said showing up next to her

"I am aware"Caroline said in a snappy voice as she turned back to Elijah

"I believe my sister wants to see you"Elijah said "Also you and I have much to catch up on"

"That we do"Caroline said glancing over at Nik who still hadn't taken his eyes off of her, she wasnt sure what happened in that second. Suddenly it was as if her body was on fire and the only thing that could save her was Niklaus. She felt an unavoidable urge to rip his clothes off and have her way right here...right now. Give the Mikalsons a real show, though she was sure her sire wouldn't approve. Niklaus' penetrating gaze wasnt helping matters, she felt his want, his need for her and it matched if not out shown her need for him. She fixed a seductive smile on her features before clearing her throat. "Just give me a couple minutes"she let go of Elijah's hand and went over to Niklaus whispering into his ear so only they could hear.

From what Elijah and Kol gathered it was something they did not want to know as Niklaus' face immediately lit up and he picked her up flashing her into his home and up to his room. They heard the door slam, lock and the stereo turn on as high as it could.

"For the love of god"Kol said shaking his head fake gagging while walking over to pour himself a drink

"Are they serious right now?"Bekah asked rounding the corned into the room "They didn't even say hello!"

"What can I say Rebkah"Elijah said sipping his own scotch "They are mates, there is supposedly a constant call to one another. This one must have been greater than the others."

"You are so quick to defend that trollop upstairs with our brother"Bekah snapped at Elijah, who flashed into her face. Bekah stepped back surprised by the look of anger on his face.

"Do not speak of her that way"Elijah seethed through his teeth

"Oh god, Elijah please don't tell me we will be reliving history!"Bekah said putting her face in her hands in frustration

"Of course not that would be unacceptable"Elijah said calming himself as he straightened his suit out.

"How do you figure that much after Tatia?"Bekah asked holding her hand on her hip waiting for her brother's answer

"Because i created her"Elijah said with a smile as he sat back down leaving his sister sitting there with her jaw hitting the floor.

"Not to mention the fact that she is merely two hundred years younger than us"Kol added

"ELIJAH!"Bekah screamed "How could you not tell me you turned someone! How did you even manage it? Our blood lust was still so consuming"

"I intended on killing her when i saw her, but after she spoke something changed. I related to her so much, she was just as afraid as i was, a fear that we have all shared at one point or another. I saw so much of us in her Rebekah. Even as a vampire Caroline still has her light about her. She is pure. I do not regret turning her and i never will. She has turned out magnificently if i do say so myself" Elijah said with a smug grin

"Is there anything else i should know"Bekah asked looking irritated and confused all at once.

"Kol is adopted?"Elijah offered with a chuckle

"That's not even funny, we know who the bastard is"Kol said with a laugh

"You better hope he didn't hear that" Bekah said with a smirk "Well when the two strumpets show their faces give me a buzz, im headed out for a drink."

"Me too"Kol said jumping up trailing behind his sister "Elijah is boring"

Elijah smirked and shook his head as he sat back a sipped his scotch. Peace at last, if only he realized a thousand years ago that if he wanted to get rid of his siblings he would just have to act like them. They would soon be too irritated to tolerate him anymore. Well played, he thought to himself.

~*~

"How is it that i go from hating your very existence one moment, then the next i am unable to keep my hands off of you"Caroline said laying naked in Niklaus' bed "Do you understand how infuriating this is?"

Niklaus chuckled at her distress "Well love, if you would like to make things easier on yourself try cutting the hate out. The lust is inevitable, comes with the mate package"

Caroline scoffed at his attempted joke "Back to hate so soon"she chuckled

"Oh come now sweetheart"Niklaus said peppering kissing all over her naked body "I'm sure i can change your perspective on things"

"How so"Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow, before she knew it Niklaus had her flipped onto her stomach with her hands securely behind her back.

"Do not move. Do not speak. You may be able to hold your own against my siblings sweetheart but i on the other hand am a completely different story." Niklaus growled in a voice so sexy Caroline felt herself becoming soaking wet.

"You may think this is some kind of punishment but honestly this is the most turned on i have been with you yet"Caroline said

Niklaus smirked before bringing his hand down hard on her bare ass causing Caroline to scream a bit from shock but after the second she moaned in pleasure. As soon as he was done with one smack he would massage the spot or trail kisses up it. Caroline counted twelve smacks on her ass before he pulled her ass up into the air, she was so turned on in this moment and Niklaus was enjoying watching her squirm. He slowly licked up the back of her thigh and as soon as he reached her hot wet core he dove his tongue right in, lapping up all of the juices that were spilling. Caroline moaned, which broke Niklaus' rule earning her another three spanks. When he was done he chuckled.

"You don't take direction very well but you will learn love"Niklaus said before he thrust into her from behind without warning. Niklaus slammed into her relentlessly all while holding onto the gorgeous blonde locks he couldn't get enough of. He leaned down as he was ramming into her and whispered "Tell me you don't love this, love the feeling of me inside of you. Tell me you don't feel what i feel when we are one and i will let you go"

Caroline could only moan as he hit her spot over and over, she knew he was right, who knows maybe it was even love she felt for him. But she was Caroline Forbes she would never give so much crippling information to someone so willing to hold it over her head.

"Answer me Caroline"He demanded as he slammed into her now with vampire speed, she was about to burst "Tell me!"

"I feel it...fuck Niklaus!"Caroline screamed as she came undone around him, Niklaus following her. He collapsed onto her and laid there for a moment on her back kissing her shoulders and neck.

"That's my girl"Niklaus said with a chuckle biting into her neck, she moaned in pleasure. After giving Niklaus a minute to have his fill she flipped them completely over so she was straddling his naked body. Caroline leaned down and licked her own blood off of his lips before smirking.

"My turn"She said before lunging down and biting into his neck earning a load growl of approval from Niklaus. He dug his fingertips into her hips as she lowered herself onto his already hard again dick. She rode him as she drank, once she had her fill she sat back up and road out another orgasm.

Niklaus watched her as she rode him, blood dripping down her face onto her exposed breasts and stomach. She was a goddess, his goddess and though she gave him hell every chance she could she would in the end be his redemption. Suddenly love no longer appeared to be a weakness to Niklaus but instead a strength. What Caroline gave him, when she chose to accept him, made Niklaus feel as though he could take on the world. Now that he was complete he most likely could without consequence, he would just have to wait and see what was in store for them.

****

*******PLEASE REVIEW**********


End file.
